


Night of the Wolves

by friendlyneighborhoodassassin



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendlyneighborhoodassassin/pseuds/friendlyneighborhoodassassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>SPOILER NOTES AT THE BOTTOM.<br/>This fic has graphic sexual situations, mild language, and fantasy. Flames are welcome. Idc, I'd prefer happy reviews though...Pictures of the characters will be uploaded on my page soon. For now, I guess just imagine a tall , young (mid 20s) high elf, goldish skin, red eyes, minus the really prominent brow that most have,  minor facial hair(kinda like he hasn't shaved in a day or two), and brownish gold hair.<br/>M/M slash don't like, don't read. OC/Vilkas</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Joining The Companions

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILER NOTES AT THE BOTTOM.  
> This fic has graphic sexual situations, mild language, and fantasy. Flames are welcome. Idc, I'd prefer happy reviews though...Pictures of the characters will be uploaded on my page soon. For now, I guess just imagine a tall , young (mid 20s) high elf, goldish skin, red eyes, minus the really prominent brow that most have, minor facial hair(kinda like he hasn't shaved in a day or two), and brownish gold hair.  
> M/M slash don't like, don't read. OC/Vilkas

I walked into Jorrvaskar immediately smelling ale and metal. A few heads turned my way but then turned back to the two girls fighting. I felt someone tap me. I turned,  
"Who are you?" The voice was coming from a nord with long dark hair and stern face.  
"Alexander Mothril," I stated, "where do I go and with whom do I speak to join the companions?"  
He grinned, " Altmer in the Companions?"  
I answered, " Yes ,I hope."  
He stared for a moment as if deciding how to react. Then he laughed, "I am Farkas," he turned and gestured for me to follow, " you should speak with Vilkas, my brother, and Kodlak, our Harbinger."  
I made a mental note that he had a brother named Vilkas and then followed him down some stairs into a hallway.  
He stopped, "They should be down there, " he smiled "but by the way," his smile faded, "Vilkas may not welcome new recruits so openly."  
I took note of that as well then walked towards the open doorway. When I stepped in, I saw an older man that I assumed to be Kodlak and an attractive man that looked quite similar to Farkas, that I assumed to be Vilkas. "Who are you?" The nord I assumed to be Vilkas asked, rather angrily.  
"Alexander Mothril, " I said, "I was told to come here to speak to someone about joining the Companions." I straightened up. Vilkas seemed frustrated and Kodlak seemed unsure.  
"Vilkas, go test his sword arm." Kodlak ordered not breaking eye contact with me.  
"We don't have time for this whelp." Vilkas practically snarled. Farkas was right about his unapproachability.  
"Vilkas," Kodlak said, "I didn't ask you."  
"We don't need an elf here." He puffed.  
"You said it yourself," Kodlak sighed, growing frustrated, "we have open beds."  
Vilkas huffed and stood up. He walked past me and I followed. He led me up the same stairs and then outside. He drew his greatsword and took a battle-ready stance. "Take a few swings at me so I can see your form." He ordered.  
I pulled out my master daedric greatsword and mocked his stance. "Are you sure?" I asked raising my eyebrows.  
"Of course I'm damn sure whelp!" He swung at me and I easily dodged it.  
"Nordic brute." I laughed, jumping out of his way.  
"Damn elf!" He shouted clumsily swinging at me. Again I easily jumped out of the way. I swung one powerful and he fell to the ground panting.  
"Gods," he puffed, "you've proven yourself whelp." He stated standing up.  
I grinned, "So I'm in?" I asked while putting my prized sword back in its sheath.  
"Not quite yet," he said looking away.  
"Is there a reason you will not look at me?" I asked frowning.  
"I-uhm- no." He mumbled.  
"Then speak to me with honor, Nord." I ordered turning his head up to me. He jerked out if my grip and scowled at me.  
"No," he said, "your no higher than Ria here, Altmer."  
"That does not mean you should put aside common decency to look at someone when you speak to them," I stated, frustrated. As an Altmer that grew up around the Thalmor, respect and dignity was our upmost concern. I ran away when I realized that was not my life, nor my destiny. My destiny was to travel and adventure.  
"I just-" he yelled, "I just don't like looking up to you." He offered calmer. I chuckled.  
"Why are you laughing?" He asked angrily.  
"You should have just said that," I laughed, "you Nords and your pride." I laughed again. He scowled at me.  
"What made you want to join the companions?" He asked.  
"So you can be friendly?" I asked sarcastically.  
"Aye, you have to give me a reason for...elves." He seemed like he had some overall opinion of elves. I am to prove it wrong.  
"Why is that?" I asked stepping back inside behind him.  
"I-" he started, " I would rather not say."  
I frowned, "It seems I am not the only one with a scarring past."  
He turned to me, "Maybe we will both reveal on a later date." He grinned and winked at me. Was he flirting? No. Although Nords are to prideful to accept all forms of love, Altmer are very open to homosexuality. In fact I have bedded a few men in my life. I do not, however, prefer men. But I would be lying if I said I did not notice Vilkas stunning form. I was quite eager to see him under all that armor. Oh and the things I would do to-  
"Would you like one?" He asked, snapping me out of my rather personal thoughts.  
"What is it?" I asked glaring at the reddish bottle.  
"Ale," he replied wiping his mouth after he had taken a rather large gulp, "don't you have ale where you come from?"  
"Yes," I answered, "It does not look like this though."  
I took took a swig and coughed. It was much stronger brewed in Skyrim.  
"Careful, elf," he laughed, "or you'll be 'revealing' faster than you'll care to admit."  
I slowed down on the ale. Although after about seven slowly drunk bottles, I was very lightheaded and it seemed like the world was spinning. I could feel myself talking but I had no idea what I was saying. I could see Farkas looking startled at something I said. And Vilkas looked shocked. "Woah..." I heard Vilkas, "...right now...lets go...here..." I could see myself rubbing all over him. He swatted me away. When we got to a more private place I lustfully kissed him. Him tangling his now ungloved hands into my long hair and me pressing his groin against mine and grinding. I heard him again, "My room..." The world blurred out. 

 

~LOVE, your friendly assassin;D~


	2. How it Happened

Oh Gods my head...  
I sat up in bed and rubbed my temples. I thought briefly, alright, I was drunk, and.... Someone took me to bed? Did I pass out? No, that doesn't sound right.

I then realized there was something causing a lot warmth next to me. I glanced down. Short brown hair, not facing me, broad shoulders. That was odd for me. I usually like the dames with a dainty figure. Ugh, mother would be very mad for me not "living up to my full Mothril name." I had only got intoxicated once before and my father beat and scolded me for slandering our family name. However, this would not be the first time I woke up with maiden in bed and no idea of her name. I also noticed my state of undress. I looked to the side of the bed and leaned to grab a pair of breeches I had probably left there after last nights... events. 

"Cold..." I stopped mid grab. That was not a feminine voice. I ever so slowly straightened my back to look at who had said that. Whoever it is was still not facing me but was uncovered down to the waist now. I noticed a very muscled back and a very missing set of breasts. My eyes grew wide. Gods, no. There was a man in my bed. The bed I had so recently made my own. I wasn't sure how to go about this. He was still asleep so I figured I should leave. I silently slid out of bed and put on my breeches. Following with a shirt and the rest of my discarded armor. With my armor replaced now I quietly left. Trying to recall the night.

 

~Love,  
Your Friendly Neighborhood Assassin~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I will try to upload a longer one tomorrow but I've been super busy lately. Anyways, please review....please... I'd love you forever for it. The plots kinda lost at the moment.... Probably left it in my other pants.


	3. So Here's What Really Happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The true story.

A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't posted in forever... MARCHING BAND JUST FLIPPIN TAKES UP ALL OF MY TIME. But now it's concert season. So yeah free time. Anyways, I believe this should be a mixture of their night and Farkas catching them. So yeah.

I stepped out into the dining area seeing Farkas uncomfortably picking, alone, at food.  
I sat next to him, "Hello shield-brother!"  
He was startled and turned a light shade of pink upon my greeting.  
"Oh, uhm, hello." He returned to picking his plate.  
"Did I do something wrong, Farkas?" I asked trying to get a slice of horker meat.  
"Well- I- you-... No. " he stuttered.  
This did not seem like him. Shy or reserved... Not near his personality. He was thinking about something.  
"Brother, you should tell me what is bothering you, so that I may fix it." I calmly sighed trying to sit.  
He sat down his fork. He glared at me.  
"What did you do to my brother?"  
I immediately remembered more.  
✨ Farkas POV  
Farkas stepped out to follow his brother after that distasteful little display with Alexander they had their arms clumsily wrapped around each other as they sauntered through the halls and around a turn. Farkas wasn't ignorant and hung back enough that they wouldn't see him. As soon as they rounded the corner, locked in a passionate embrace, and began lustfully fondling and osculating one another, Farkas knew to leave. As he turned to leave he heard the sensual groans and his own brother moan, "Let us take this to my room..."  
✨Alexander POV  
I felt my back hit the door as it pushed open, breaking the kiss, I stumbled backwards immediately feeling Vilkas reattach to me. I continued backing up until the back of my knees hit what I assumed was a bed. I fell back onto the bed. I felt the more sober Vilkas undoing my breeches, he licked at my navel and palmed me through my undergarments.  
"More..." I groaned, bucking my hips into his hand.  
He chuckled and ever so slowly licked down to the base of my sex removing my clothing from the waist down entirely now. I instinctively tried to thrust into his mouth but his strong hands were holding my hips down now. He lightly pecked around my cock and my breathing increased,  
"Please, Vilkas..." I begged.  
He engulfed a few inches of my length, sucking and lapping. I thought I was going to come unhinged. He traced down the underside of my dick causing me to twitch in excitement. He followed the same pattern back up and lapped at the tip.  
"Oh..." I breathed, as he drew back. He rapidly downed my entire length and bobbed causing me to coil my fingers painfully tight in his long, dark hair and push him deeper. Almost there...  
"Mmmm..." I hummed feeling the familiar warmth in my stomach as my climax drew near.  
Then he pulled off me.  
"Wha...?" I shook a little in the loss of so much pleasure. He pulled off my shirt and then undressed himself. He laid back on the bed pulling me on top of him. I wasn't expecting him to let me lead...  
He grabbed the back of my pale, golden neck and whispered,  
"Fuck me."  
I roughly grabbed him by the hip and shoved three fingers in his mouth. He seductively coated them in his saliva. I felt pre-cum leak at the end of my sex after watching him. I slowly pushed one finger into him, pulling out. I worked in another and soon the pained look faded and he was writhing and begging.  
"Gods, I'm fine...Just fuck me." He growled.  
'Good enough for me' I thought. I positioned myself at his entrance and slowly pushed in.  
"Faster..." He moaned.  
I laughed a little and slammed into him. He was so tight, I could feel myself unraveling. I pounded in and out occasionally muttering profanity until I felt him nearing his end. I wrapped a soft hand around his cock and pumped in unison with my thrusting.  
"Gods... Alex-" His walls contracted around me and milked my release as well.  
I shouted, "Fuck-" I felt myself spill into him as he spilled onto my hand. I slowed then stopped. His breathing slowed back to normal and I pulled out of him. I plopped down beside him and fell asleep.

A/N: So sorry for the delay of this story btw. Just couldn't seem to get to writing it. But I hope I can write a lot more in the future! Knowing my luck ill forget it again... Sorry...lol  
~Love,

Your friendly neighborhood assassin~

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS)))))  
> Alexander is a rather attractive Altme that moved to Skyrim to flee the oppression in the Summerset Isle for not wanting to be of royalty. When he arrives in Skyrim he joins the companions and meets Vilkas, they hit it off. Vilkas isn't sure how to handle these feelings he has towards a male and questions them quite violently at first. Throughout their journey through the story Alexander discovers he is the Dovahkiin, or Dragonborn, of Nordic prophesy.


End file.
